


Have I ever told you I love you?

by valentinegirl



Series: Loona oneshot collection! [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, I wanted to make it longer but im too soft rn, Yerim is their kid uwu, i hate this, ig, not so uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentinegirl/pseuds/valentinegirl
Summary: “do you remember who I am today?”“...maybe?”“who do you think I am?”Jinsoul went silent trying to think.“Kim jungeun. my wife”orJinsoul basically has alzheimers





	Have I ever told you I love you?

"do you remember who I am today?” 

“...maybe?”

 “who do you think I am?”

Jinsoul went silent trying to think.

“Kim jungeun. my wife”

Those words gave Jungeun so much hope, days like these could be rare sometimes. Being able to wake up to Jinsoul staring at her without confusion or fear...It meant so much to Jungeun.

“That’s right, I’m your wife” Jungeun whispered before pulling Jinsoul closer to her.  Usually Jungeun tried to do something nice whenever Jinsoul remembered her, but today she just wanted to cherish the love that could disappear the next day. 

Soon they were dozing off together, their arms around each other's waists.

Jungeun missed this.

The next day. she forgot.

 

Jinsoul had woken up in a panic, Jungeun tried to calm her but Jinsoul’s panicking only got worse.

This got exhausting after awhile, but she knew she could keep this going, for jinsoul.

It fascinated Jungeun to be honest. How someone could just forget most of what had happened in their life. Jinsoul on her worst days can’t even remember her name. Those days are always scary...she’s easily ticked off then, she starts to hit herself on objects around the house. 

They’re rarer than her best days though which is lucky.

“Have you calmed down now?” Jungeun asked, biting her lip.

She had gotten Jinsoul to stop flailing around and sit down at the dining table. Jinsoul only nodded, picking at her nails. 

Jungeun decided to start her normal explanation, it had become second nature to her, in the beginning she didn’t know what to say and what to add but she began to write everything down and now she had memorized what to say, adding in more things if Jinsoul had asked anything that she didn't have the answer to.

Once Jungeun had finished she let Jinsoul take it in, around this time she usually started to walk around or go outside (with Jungeun watching her closely) to get fresh air.

This time she just stared back at Jungeun.

“Where’s Yerim?” She asked.

This caught Jungeun off guard, how could she remember.

“She’s at Haseul and Vivi’s, they’re friends of ours” Jinsoul smiled, nodding.

 “How do you remember Yerim? I didn’t mention her” 

Jinsoul just giggled, “You have a photograph hanging up of the three of us. Her 6th birthday?”

Jungeun looked over to the photo, at the smiling faces of Jinsoul and Yerim. It was the year before Jinsoul was diagnosed. Jinsoul barely got to see their daughter now, Jungeun sends her to Haseul during the week out of fear that it’s a bad week, only getting her on the weekends and the weeks she can really be around Jinsoul.

Yerim didn’t mind, she loved staying at Haseul’s, apparently, they let her play with her glitter pens and make her pizza for dinner a lot.

“Are you okay?” Jungeun shook her head realizing she wasn’t paying attention. She looked at Jinsoul to see she was crying. 

“Why are you crying?” 

 “Because you are”

Jungeun wiped her eyes, feeling the wetness. 

“Why?” Jinsoul asked, scooting her chair closer to Jungeun.

Jinsoul’s voice had become caring and soft, something that never really happened anymore. She missed it. 

“I love you” Jungeun said, breaking into a sob. 

“I love you too,” Jinsoul said calmly, taking Jungeun’s hand into hers and kissing her.

“I don’t remember if I’ve ever told you.. but I really love you” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my series of loona oneshots that i'll be doing! i hope you enjoyed reading this!!


End file.
